The Genomics Core provides resources, services and advice to meet the needs of the NHGRI investigators related to genomics research. The genotyping services offered by the Genomics Core were used extensively and by a large number of investigators. In the past year, there were >100 requests by 15 investigators. The majority of requests were for human genome SNP genotyping. The Core processed 50 requests for genotyping with 1M SNP chips for a total of 730 DNA samples. A wide range of other Illumina SNP chips (370K, 550K, 610K, 1M Quad, 2.5M Quad and methylation) were processed, bringing the total to 850M SNP genotypes for the year. Genotypes were primarily used for scanning for genomic changes (deletions/duplications/mosaicism) using high density SNP chips, however, the data is useful for answering a variety of other questions related to linkage, association, copy number and methylation changes. Our investigators study a variety of disease conditions where the genotype data was utilized: Polydactyly, microphthalmia, cleft lip and palate, holoprosencephaly, undiagnosed diseases (UDP), Diamond-Blackfan anemia, Fanconi anemia, NF1 among others. The Core continues to provide STRP based genotyping as well. Although there were over 40 requests for STRP genotyping, these were typically for smaller number of samples. These STRP genotyping services covered a variety of applications, such as scanning focus regions for fine mapping of linked loci, copy number variation, identification of deletion intervals, parent of origin of deletions, and mouse studies (speed congenics, identifying transplant matches, loci for phenotypes). In general, the SNP and STRP genotyping services were used for a variety of genome-wide studies including exploring methylation status. While genotyping was the main activity of the Core for this past year, limited physical mapping and sequencing services, as well as access to DNA panels were also offered. A new DNA panel, Mexican-American (HD 100MEX), was added to the Core resources. We continue to provide access to BAC clones from human, mouse or zebrafish libraries. Sequencing services are limited to running the investigator provided reaction plates. Core personnel completed the initiative to inform NHGRI investigators about the Cores services through attending a meeting with each lab and sought their input. These discussions were productive and helped initiate utilization of the technologies available at the Core for novel applications. For instance, a quick and efficient screening strategy was developed for zinc-finger mediated mutagenesis in zebrafish embryos. Thus, the Core strives to enhance the utilization of available technologies for novel applications. The Core purchased and installed an Illumina iScan which allows faster, more efficient scanning of newer, higher density Illumina SNP chips (2.5M, and 5M SNPs) and the high throughput (Omni_Express) SNP chips. Advancing high-density technologies, which allows scanning multiple samples per chip, and availability in the Core of an efficient scanner, permits the Core now to accept moderately large genotyping projects and complete them in a reasonable length of time.